Inside Christine's Mind
by LoveShouldDie
Summary: Short story on Christine's thoughts when singing "Phantom of the Opera" Read and Review :   continue reading my steady story : The Masquerade Unfolds


Christine followed, unaware of her actions, unaware of her surroundings nor where she was going. The only reason she followed was because of that _voice_! The voice which penetrated her soul, causing her to lose control of everything she did. The voice had somehow gotten inside of her mind and forced her to sing a duet.

_"In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came_

_That voice which calls to me and speaks my name_

_And do I dream again for now I find_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside my mind"_

She was unsure if she should continue following the voice, but realized it was too late, if she left now she would never be able to find her way back. As she stopped and looked behind her, the voices body would pull her forward, deeper into the depths of the darkness. Before she knew it, the voice sang back to her.

_"Sing once again with me_

_Our strange duet_

_My power over you grows stronger yet_

_And though you turn from me to glance behind_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside your mind"_

It had been quite sometime she had been hearing this voice. Not knowing why, she listened to his every word, and obeyed his every command. But what scared Christine the most was not that she could not escape the voice, but was the fact that she could never remember what happened the next morning. Somehow she would remember what she was doing before and not know how she came to be about the next. It was like the voice was taking precious moments of her life away from her, and keeping it all to itself.

_"Those who have seen your face_

_Draw back in fear_

_I am the mask you wear"_

_Christine sang, followed by a whisper of the voice._

_"It's me they hear..."_

And then together, Christine and the voice sang as she was now riding a black horse continueing there journey to God knows where.

_"Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside my/your mind"_

_"In all your fantasies, you always knew_

_that man and mystery . . ."_

_". . . were both in you . . .'' Christine finished._

_"And in this labyrinth,_

_where night is blind,_

_the Phantom of the Opera_

_is there/here inside your/my mind . . ." They sang together._

_"Sing, my Angel of Music!" The voice demanded_

_"He's there,_

_the Phantom of the Opera . ."_

Christine now took in account she was in a boat, surrounded by a foggy mist and what seemed like thousand of candles singing with the voice at his command. Christine had no idea how long she was holding one pitch. She was an soprano singer, and had improved tremulously ever since that voice came into her life. He would often sing to her inside her head all night, or through the walls if her dressing room. He would teach her for hours at a time, her true potential.

Christine was now pulled out of the boat by the voice, into a dark mysterious room with hundreds of candles lit throughout.

The voice began to sing to her again, hypnotizing her into the darkness of the deep underground lair, for all she knew could be hell. Was she even alive? Was she dead? Christine didn't know the answer to this, but recalled often thinking this anytime she was in the presence of the voice.

Christine felt the cold touch as the voice grabbed her hand, and led her somewhere in the room, to what looked like a mirror covered by a dark, brown, dusty curtain. As the voice continued to sing to sing, it uncovered what she thought was a mirror. She starred at her reflection, or what she thought was a reflection to find an exact clone of herself, only she was wearing a wedding dress. She reached out to touch the reflection to find their was no glass. She was touching herself, but how was this possible? She took a closer look, to find it was a wax mannequin of herself.

She slightly began until she caught eyes with some mysterious figure in a mirror near by.

Her Breathing began to exhilarate, the voice was a man, a real person.

She had heard all the stories and listen to all the Opera ballet dancers scream in horror of his name. But this was real, he was right behind her, singing to her, _touching_ her.

Christine then fainted without much effort on the spot.

The voice... the one that was controlling Christine day and night, was the Phantom of the Opera.


End file.
